They're Always Like That
by hullosweetpea
Summary: It's wedding number five they've been to and Dean and Cas continue their tradition of drunken making out. Sam's always been suspicious there's something more.
**A/N: A weekly prompt posted before the next one is given out? It must be a Leap Day miracle. If you want to participate in the fun that is Writing Prompt Wednesday just find unforth-ninawaters on tumblr. This week was Wedding AU's! Here was my prompt:**

" **Oh, him/her and him/her? That's just X and Y, this happens every wedding, they both get smashed and make out and no one ever thinks anything of it. …wait, what, he/she proposed to him/her? WTF?" (Or: somehow all of our friends failed to realize we were dating for two years because they thought we were just being drunken idiots at our friends' weddings?)**

They're Always Like That

Sam signaled the waiter to bring him another drink when Lisa walked over to him with a wide smile on her face. "Hey there stranger. I haven't seen you in ages. I didn't know Jo and Victor invited you." He gestured for her to sit in the seat across from him.

Lisa pulled out the chair and it skidded on the wooden floor. She sat down and placed her wine glass on the table. "I was surprised to see the invite in the mail. I didn't think anyone from the old gang would remember me since we moved. Still, it's been great to see everyone again. Where's Jess? She doing all right?"

The waiter came by and dropped off Sam's new drink. He took a quick sip from it before nodding. "Yeah. The baby just likes to kick her bladder, so she's constantly headed to the bathroom."

"She's pregnant, congratulations!"

Sam beamed. "Thanks. She's due in four months."

Lisa kicked her heels off under the table and leaned closer towards Sam. "So how's Dean? I haven't seen him yet either."

"Oh, he's-" Sam groaned. "Over there."

At a far table next to the present table was Dean sitting on Cas's lap with a dopey grin on his face. Lisa raised an eyebrow and sipped at her wine. "I'm glad to see he's happy. I knew those two would come around."

Sam watched as his brother leaned forward and elegantly shoved his tongue down Cas's throat. "Oh no, they're not together. "

" _Really_? But they did that at my wedding. I just assumed…"

"They're just always like that at weddings. And their ten year high school reunion last summer. It gets even more extravagant each time."

"So, they've being doing this the last two years."

Sam glanced back at his brother and best friend only to duck his head down to reduce his chances of being scarred for life as Cas's hands began to wander down to Dean's ass. "Yes. It actually did start at your wedding when they got spectacularly hammered, kissed, and then Dean threw up in the bushes next to the deck.

Then at me and Jess's wedding, Cas was doing shots with Dean under the table and we ended up finding them the next day in the back of the Impala half-dressed and hungover to hell.

At Bobby and Ellen's, Cas sat down on Dean's lap and refused to move for the rest of the evening. They were disgustingly cute and leaning against each other like puppies.

During Benny and Andrea's reception Benny grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over the two of them so they'd stop making out. Dean looked so pissed, but Benny just laughed it off and barricaded them to the guest house until the next morning.

Charlie and Gilda's was probably the best. One of Charlie's bridesmaids found them in the bathroom with Cas sitting on a cooler and Dean kneeling right between his legs ready to go down on him."

"Oh no. What did they do?"

"They both glared at her until she left and when Charlie and I went to check on them they had moved so they were blocking the door. The next day I went over to Dean's place and found them passed out on the couch snuggled under a blanket."

"And they're still not together?"

Sam shook his head and downed part of his drink. "Nope. I've asked them both and they just don't say anything. Neither of them have dated anyone else in the past couple of years as far as I know, but they keep doing this." He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to pry too hard because I know if I do Dean will go on the defensive and Cas will keep silent if Dean doesn't want to say anything. It's not that I would even mind it, Cas would make a great brother-in-law - he's practically family already. But I just want Dean to be happy. And Cas makes him happy."

Lisa glanced back over to the couple, but the chair they were sitting in was empty. "They've left."

Sam sighed. "They've probably gone and taken over the bathroom again."

"So, is Cas still living in Illinois?"

"Actually, he's back in Lawrence. He decided to leave tax accounting behind and he's working at one of the greenhouses there. Dean said something about Cas getting bees later."

Lisa smiled and finished off her glass. "Dean and Cas are closer now. Maybe something will happen. Are you sure nothing's happened?"

"Cas has only been back for a week. He's been staying with Dean and…" Sam trailed off and frowned as he started thinking. "You don't think-"

"Hey babe." Jess slid up behind Sam and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. She glanced up and grinned when she saw Lisa. "Hi, I didn't know you were here."

"Surprise. How are you? Sam told me about the baby."

Jess rested a hand on her slight belly. "Great, though the doctor says she's going to be a big one."

"She?" 

"Yep, it's a girl." Jess beamed and Sam placed one of his large hands protectively over her abdomen. She sat down in a chair in between them and leaned against Sam's chest. "So what have you guys been talking about?"

"Dean and Cas."

"I just saw them as I was leaving the bathroom."

"Well, they're keeping up with the tradition," said Sam.

Jess leaned on his shoulder. "Castiel said that they would be coming back."

"I wonder what that's all about. Normally they leave afterwards, if they even stay at all."

Lisa frowned. "Did Dean say anything?"

Jess pinked up and snorted. "He was busy with...other things."

"Thanks honey," replied Sam with a grimace.

"Anyway. Cas told me earlier that they're good to come this Thursday for dinner. It's taco night."

Lisa smiled. "Sounds like they're already together."

Jess smiled wistfully. "I'm waiting for the day when they realize these wedding night shenanigans can be more. They're both so sweet to each other."

Lisa turned her head towards the entrance of the bathroom. "I get the feeling we're missing something."

Sam shrugged and finished off his beer. "I think we're missing more than just 'something'."

Dean and Cas emerged from the hallway leading to the bathroom far sooner than anyone at the table predicted. They were grinning ear to ear and leaning adorably and drunkenly against each other. Dean lifted his head from Cas's shoulder and beamed at the group at the table. "Hi!" He yanked Cas in the direction of the table. He pulled the chair out from the table and let Cas sit down in it first before sitting on his lap. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's shoulders and looked around the table. "Great wedding. There's a lack of pie, but all the same, I can't be happier for Jo and Victor." He swung his head around and saw Lisa. "Hey Lisa!"

"Hello," added Cas with a small wave.

"Hi guys, it's been awhile."

"Yeah it has." Dean cleared his throat. "Anyway since all of you are here." He shoved his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a ring. He beamed and grabbed Cas's left hand to hold it. "I remembered it this time. I was going to at Charlie and Gilda's wedding, but I left it at my house and then you moved back here. I was going to propose then, but I got nervous until today and-"

Cas leaned forward and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. He brushed his fingers through Dean's hair. "That's okay." He pried the ring out of Dean's hand and slipped it onto his finger. "I think this works just fine."

Dean gave him a cocky grin. "Good because I do not want to move your stuff out of my house. It's already settled."

"What just happened," asked Sam.

Dean frowned at his brother. "I just proposed to Cas."

"And I accepted." Cas wiggled the fingers on his left hand.

"But you guys weren't even dating!"

"Yeah we were. Long distance sucks, but we more than made up for it," explained Dean.

"So all those times at the other weddings," asked Jess.

Cas smiled. "We were just catching up."

Sam held his head. "Well congrats to you both, but I now have to reexamine every interaction I've had with you guys."

Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and rested his forehead on his shoulder. "Fine by me."


End file.
